


When I Look At You

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Elementary School, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hongjoong I love you, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Multi, School, Singing, University, Unrequited Love, Woosan, again omg, dont kill me, emotional wreck, jongsan, more angst tbh, seongsang, slight cheating?, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: Jongho and San have been best friends since forever, they were always inseparable. The love they shared for one another was like no other, so strong they were oblivious of its force.But of course, with life, stuff happen and things change. In his last year of high school, San's family decides to move and Jongho and San lose contact. What'll happen when years later, Jongho attends the same university San is at? Will their love bloom once again? or will everything burn down?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand... anotha one! 
> 
> The more I dig into the rabbit hole the deeper I get I swear. It is now time to introduce another favourite ship of mines in the ATEEZ fandom drum roll please .... JONGSAN!!!!
> 
> Such a slept on ship but seriously their interactions are way too cute for me to handle I cannot. Decided to switch things up a little this time, and I'm suddenly getting into writing one shots haha. 
> 
> Age differences will vary in this.  
> Seonghwa, San, Wooyoung and Hongjoong are the same age, Yeosang, Mingi and Yunho are a year younger, and Jongho is like reality, the youngest.
> 
> As I always mention, thanks for reading if you do! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

The two meet when Jongho is just five years old, San a whopping seven. They live in the same neighbourhood and a park is just a few blocks away. It's Jongho's favourite place other than his home, he likes to run around, and go down the slides, and be pushed on the swings by his mommy. 

Jongho's always been a shy child, one to always keep to himself compared to other kids. Though he was invited to play, he enjoyed his alone time as an introvert and so the kids have stopped asking him to join them.

He's playing alone in the sand, the screams of other kids around him when he sees a pair of purple shoes step in front of him. The body's shadow is blocking the light view of his sand castle, so with a frown he looks up to the small boy in front of him. 

He has a cute smile, deep dimples placed on both cheeks as his sharp eyes watch Jongho, fascinated. "Can I join?" 

Jongho's frown deepens. Though the other kids stopped asking him to join them, it used to be them always asking him to join, not the other way around, not them asking to join him. No one has ever asked to join Jongho, as he always kept to himself and the things he was doing usually weren't interesting to the other kids. 

The boy standing infront of him sways slightly as he waits for an answer, eyes sparkling. Jongho wants to tell him no, but his mother taught him better than that. He doesn't want to be mean. 

"Okay" he whispers. 

"Yay!" The boy cheers, dropping down to take a seat beside Jongho. "What ya building?" 

Jongho is hesitant, but the boy's cheery attitude radiates a warmness in his heart that has him opening up. Jongho gives him a small shy smile, grabbing more sand in his small hands. 

"Sand castle."

"Oh! I'll help, We can make a really big one!" 

And so they do, immediately getting to work. It's weird to Jongho, because they don't talk. There are small words exchanged here and there during the building but other than that they work quietly. 

And Jongho has never felt so comfortable with any other kid. 

The boy finally speaks again. "What's your name? I'm San! It means mountain!" 

Jongho's eyes widened in amusement. "Mountain? Wow! I'm Jongho." 

"I like your name! It's cute, just like you" San says with a wide dimpled smile before he turns back to his work. 

_Cute?_

As a five year old, Jongho was confused about the context and didn't quite understand, but he smiled regardless. They worked for hours, their moms meeting each other during the duration and having their own chat as they watched their sons, giving them snacks and water when needed.

By the time the sun started to go down, the sand castle was taking over the whole sand box.

"We did it!" San cheers, before he runs and gives Jongho a hug, lifting the smaller up to spin him lightly. Jongho giggles as he holds onto the other tightly. He's proud, he's never been able to accomplish building the sand castle alone. He's only ever gotten half way, and every time he came back the next day to try and continue his work someone had already ruined it. He finally finished and it was all thanks to San. 

"Okay honey, it's time to head home" San's mother interrupts as her and Jongho's mother appear. 

"Aww what? But eomma Jongie and I are still playing!" 

"Jongie?" Jongho asks. 

San smiles, finally letting him go. "Yes, my new name for you. Do you like?" 

Jongho nods, and their mothers smile at each other. 

"It's okay, I can promise that you and Jongho will have plenty of play dates from now on" Jongho's mother reassures, lightly patting San's head. 

"Really? Yay! Starting tomorrow!?" San asks. 

San's mother laughs with a nod. "Yes baby." 

And that was where it all began. They spent almost everyday with one another, at the park, at the pool, at each other's houses, playing, talking and just doing anything. They were happy as long as they were together. 

_"We have the same last name!"_

When school started again after the summer, they were unfortunately not in the same grades, but it didn't stop them from being with each other. When elementary school came around, they were together before school, during lunch, and after school. 

and it continued that way.... 

until middle school hit. 

San turned thirteen, Jongho eleven when Jongho noticed San had made a close new friend. Jongho knew San had a lot of other friends, for San was a very friendly extroverted person compared to Jongho's introverted self, but the relationships he had with other people never affected theirs. 

Now that they were at different schools due to their grades, it was harder than before to be together. San wouldn't walk with him and his mom in the morning anymore, and during lunch Jongho didn't have San anymore.

They would only see each other after school but during this period, Jongho would try seeing him after school, for San only lived a few houses down, but his mother would always say he wasn't home, that he was with that _new_ friend. 

It was only for a few days but it felt like an eternity to Jongho. He missed his best friend. Jongho spent hours in his room crying, beating himself up as to why he was so unlikeable. He couldn't make friends easy and now he even drove San away. 

It wasn't till the next day when his mother opened his room door with a wide smile.

"Sweetie, look who it is" She coos, moving aside. There is San, standing there with his signature beautiful dimpled smile, sharp eyes watching Jongho. 

"Sannie?" Jongho asks, standing up immediately to run and hug the other. 

San returns the hug, slowly petting Jongho's hair. His mother leaves the two as Jongho starts to cry. 

"Why are you crying Jongie? What's wrong?" San asks, concern in his voice. 

"I... I thought y-you left me. We aren't t-together like b-before a-and your m-mom said you have a n-new f-friend" Jongho sobs. 

San gasps, pulling Jongho back to look at his face. "What!? Jongie I could never replace you. How could you say that?"

Jongho hiccups, wiping his tears. 

San frowns. "Hey.. Jongho look at me." Jongho obeys with sad eyes. "No one can _ever_ replace you understand? You're my best friend, and you will be my best friend until the day I die. I promise, whether we are near or far, you own a piece of me, forever and ever. Understand?" 

Jongho **never** forgets that. 

*******

The singing starts a few years later. 

They're in San's room listening to music when Jongho starts to lightly sing. San stops the music, eyes wide as he stares at the other. 

"What?" Jongho asks, confusion on his face. 

"... have you ever heard your voice!? You sound like an angel!" San screams, running to grab his iPod. 

"What?" Jongho squeaks, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He enjoyed singing but always kept it to himself, insecure of his voice. He must have let it accidentally slip this time. 

"God, you have to listen to yourself. Please sing again" San begs, getting ready to record. 

"No way! You sing" Jongho turns, shaking his head. 

"Jongie!" 

"Sannie!" 

San groans. "Fine, I'll sing with you. We'll do it together?" 

Jongho sighs with a nod, moving to the edge of the bed. The agree on a song they both adore, the lyrics hitting them with familiar emotions as they both sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_  
_Cover me, all I need_  
_Every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream_  
_To me_

By the time they finish, their eyes are intensely on each other, a new light forming in the pupils of each of them. 

_That's where it starts._

Jongho and San have always loved each other, since they day they met, as friends, but the deeper root of it all, the love that extended through their blood and veins wasn't noticed till this day, the day they sang with each other and poured out their emotions, words stinging like the one of a paper cut, small yet immensely impactful. 

Jongho coughs, looking away from San awkwardly as he sits up. "Should we listen to it?" 

San snaps out of his own trance, smiling awkwardly as he nods and takes a seat beside Jongho. As they listen to it, they praise each other's voices and the melodies of it, agreeing to pursue singing together. 

It's a nice new passion they find, but there's an underlying problem in the back of Jongho's mind. 

_Why does my heart suddenly beat different for San? Why did I want to kiss him?_

It's one he decides to not dig deeper in, a secret he plans to keep hidden for as long as he can. 

*******

Then comes the downhill of high school. 

Jongho is a freshman while San is a junior when they are together again. High school is different, a big broad place where there are so many things to explore, with so many new people. Things are challenging at first but with San's help Jongho eventually has things okay. 

He even makes a couple of new friends, considering San isn't always around. Jongho notices San is quite popular in the high school, for a lot of people know his name and greet him when they are together. 

But regardless of his status, San never fails to make Jongho feel wanted as his best friend, the most important person in his life. They head to school together in the morning, and sometimes they have lunch together, sometimes they don't. And after school, they meet up in the evening after dinner to do homework together. 

They have different lives now, but they still make time for one another and that was what was most important. 

By the middle of freshman year, Jongho is taking up sports, basketball, soccer, and swimming. He's quite competitive, and good at what he plays, and so his position on the teams are high. At each competition he has, as he looks into the stands, he always finds San there, in the crowd, loudly cheering his name with his wide dimpled smile. 

Jongho's heart does the flip it always does all the time, the one that makes him look at San in a different light, but he does as he always does and pushes it away. 

_San is my best friend, I can't feel these ways for him, it'll ruin our friendship and I can't lose him._

In addition, San and Jongho sign up for the talent show together and decide to sing a duet. They win second place and are ecstatic with joy over it. With that, they decide to get friendship rings, gold simple bands that have 'S + J" engraved on it. Jongho never takes it off. They make so much memories, ones that will take up their minds for a very very long time. 

And it's not till the next year when things come crashing down.

Jongho is a sophomore, San a senior when Jongho notices San starts to act different. The other is avoiding him at any chance he can get, and they even go a week without seeing one another. Jongho is upset and confused, he doesn't understand what is going on. 

Deciding to take things in his own hands, he one day decides to head over to the Choi household. What he sees leaves him in utter shock, a frozen statue with a broken heart. 

_Moving boxes._

Moving boxes, moving trucks, people coming in out and out of their house moving things. Mrs. Choi, San's mother, comes out with a box in her arms, spotting Jongho. 

"Jongho! It's nice to see you son, San is-" she notices his stare, dropping her box lightly on the ground. "Jongho? Everything okay?" 

Jongho is silent, he can't even form words at the moment. 

_What is happening?_

He accidentally whispers it out loud. Mrs. Choi frowns, looking at him with sad eyes. "I... Jongho San's father got a new job in Namhae, one that will pay very well. We've been struggling over here due to the expensive bills and low budget jobs, so we're moving. I thought San told you?" 

Jongho suddenly feels like he cant breathe, he feels like he is underwater, struggling to gasp a breath. 

"I think you two need to talk. He's upstairs in his room. I'm.. I'm sorry." 

Jongho nods, forcing a smile as he quickly makes his way into the house. He's feeling various emotions, but the one most evident in the moment is anger. He makes his way through the house he calls his second home, slamming open the familiar room door. 

San is placing some things in a box slowly, jumping when he hears the door open. When he spots Jongho, his eyes widen, jaw dropped in silence. 

Jongho stares at him with an angry glare, body shaking, tears finally making their way down his eyes. "So.. you were avoiding me because of this?" 

San slowly closes his mouth, eyes falling to the ground in guilt. "Jongho I-"

"You.. you were just going to fucking leave!? Without telling your best friend!? You were going to just leave me!?" he yells.

San shakes his head, walking over to the other in a hurry. He tries to reach out for Jongho but the other moves back, shaking his head. "Don't touch me. How could you San? We're best friends! We tell each other everything! How could you keep something like this away from me!?"

"Jongho would you-"

"No! I don't even know if I want to hear your explanation! How could you.. how could you do this to me? We could’ve figured something out! It would have given me more time to prepare! Why would you keep something like this from me San? Why!?" 

Jongho has never felt so heartbroken, betrayed, stepped on. The anger was hitting him in strong waves. He just didn't understand. San was his best friend, how could he not tell him something so serious? He was moving away? 

San is crying now, sniffing as he wipes his tears. Jongho decides to remain silent, regulating his breathing to try and calm down but the tears don't stop falling.

"Jongho I... I'm not gonna lie and try to make up an excuse. I didn't tell you because... I didn't know how. How does one tell their best friend they are moving huh? That they won't get to see each other everyday anymore? I was a mess when I heard the news, I tried to fight them but I couldn't do anything! Can't you try and look at things from my point of view!?" 

"Oh, so I don't have a right to be upset that you kept this from me!?" 

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that it was hard! Imagine if you had to tell me this." 

"I know it's hard San, I understand, but I would NEVER keep something like this away from you. Were you just gonna one day disappear into the air like poof? Vanish? Then what? I find out you left without a trace of where you are? Does our relationship mean nothing to you?"

San looks at him, eyes immensely sad. "How could you even ask such a thing?" 

"Why wouldn't I?! You were about to leave without telling me!" Jongho roars. 

San and Jongho have had fights before, but they were small stupid ones that were usually fixed the next day with cuddles and a movie. And even recently, the fights haven't happened for a long while. This is the biggest fight they've ever been in, one that doesn't seem like it would end well. 

"I'm leaving my whole life behind. My school, my friends, my neighbourhood, _you_ , can't you see how this is affecting me? Would you please stop yelling at me and just listen?" San pleads. 

Jongho's anger only starts to rise even more. To Jongho, it was like San wasn't even seeing the point of his anger, the point of betrayal, the point of the heartbreak. To him, it was like San was playing the victim, trying to make things about himself. San was about to leave, throwing everything behind him, leaving him to rot, and yet he couldn't see that? 

Jongho laughs bitterly, tears continuously rolling down his face. 

"Boys everything okay? Your screams can be heard down the street, what is going on?" San's mother appears, eyes wide and concerned. 

"Nothing Mrs. Choi. I'm sorry for the trouble. Safe travels, and I'm wishing you and your family all the best in the future" Jongho forces out, before he's leaving the room and running out of the house. 

"Jongho wait!" San screams, chasing after the other. Although Jongho was great at sports, San was a faster runner than him, and so the other caught up to him quickly down the sidewalk. 

"San, I don't have the patience nor the energy to yell anymore. Just.. just go" Jongho sobs, wiping his tears. 

"Jongho .... I'm sorry."

Jongho scoffs. "I thinks its a bit too late for that. Enjoy your new life, okay? You got what you wanted." 

"Please stop talking nonsense Jongho. I said I'm sorry, I realize my mistake, please, we're best friends. I dont want to lose you." 

"You were going to lose me anyways! After the moment you decided you weren't going to tell me. Did you think this would end up well? Imagine if I didn't come here, you have left without telling me shit!" 

San frowns, looking down. "I.. I was afraid. I don't know if we're ever going to see each other again, I thought it would be better to just avoid it all." 

Jongho nods. "Right.. and hurt me in the process. Fuck you San, seriously. Burn in hell, I hate you, I hate you so fucking much." 

San gasps, eyes wide with tears as he looks at the other. "You don't mean that, you're just angry." 

"I don't care anymore, I'm done. Have a nice life" Jongho spits, before he's walking off again. 

This time, San doesn't follow him. 

The next few days are a mess for him. He's stuck in his room, going through phases of different emotions. He's smashing things, ripping stuff, screaming, and then he's crying, sobbing, till his body is shaking and he's a curled ball on the ground. 

He grasps a picture of him and san as kids in his hands, lightly rocking back and forth as he sobs. 

"I don't hate you, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts, and now... I've lost you." 

His parents and his little brother try to be there for him but nothing helps.

He's numb. 

His mother comes into his room one day, smiling sadly. "San and his family came to say goodbye. He dropped something off for you. I'll leave it on your desk okay?" 

Jongho looks to see a USB on his desk when he gets up. 

_**For Jongie**_ it reads. Tears starts to build up in his eyes again, so he decides to hide it, choosing not to listen to it yet. 

Jongho knows they are gone when he passes by their house on the way to school weeks later and sees the new people moving in. His heart aches immensely, so bad that he stops to take a breather, but life moves on no matter what. He needs to keep going.

He's lost San, a piece of his heart forever missing for the rest of his life. 

A few weeks pass before Jongho finally decides to listen to the USB. Plugging it into his laptop, theres nothing but darkness, but soon he hears San's angelic voice.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

**_Those three words_ **  
**_Are said too much_ **  
**_They're not enough_ **

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Jongho is sobbing again as he listens to it, gripping his hair tightly as the tears continuously fall down his face. He looks at the gold ring on his finger, lightly playing with it. Even with all the anger, sadness, and heartbreak that raised, the place San owns in his heart can never be replaced.

Jongho knows he will never forget him. 

_San will be his best friend till the day he dies, whether near or far, no matter what._

_I love you too._

*******

It's a rough year to say the least. Jongho drops out of all his sports, he stops singing, he stops everything, returning into his once closed shell. With San, everything was so easy to do, everything felt so touchable. 

He now focused on his grades and spent his spare time learning to play some instruments, such as guitar and piano. He has a couple of friends, but no one close, and so he spends most of his time at home, spending extra time with his little brother when he got the chance. 

There isn't a day that passes where he doesn't think of San. 

_How is he? What's he doing?_

Jongho wishes things didn't end the way they did, but he was pessimistic about ever seeing the other again. The Choi family moved hours away from where they were. It was why he never really tried to find some way to find him, he just didn't believe in it. 

Later on into the school year, a new kid arrives. He's a year older than Jongho, but they get along very well. 

They meet in the library, Jongho doing his work when someone takes a seat in the spot in front of him. Jongho nods to the boy politely before returning to his work, groaning at his math equations. God he hated algebra. 

"Need some help?" the deep voice asks. 

Jongho quickly looks up, eyes widening at the attractive boy who is now staring at him with a small smile. 

"Uh.. no, I don't want to bother you. Sorry" Jongho quickly replies. 

"It's fine, I don't mind. I'm great at math, what is it you need help with?" 

His name is Kang Yeosang, and Jongho finds his presence heart warming. They get along better than with anyone Jongho has in a long time. They share a lot of similarities, are both introverts, quiet and chill, intelligent, think alike, plenty of things. They become very close, and by the next year, Jongho considers Yeosang as a best friend. 

Of course, not to that extent because no one can replace San, but Yeosang meant a lot to him. They did everything together, spending lots of time with one another. 

Yeosang graduates soon enough, leaving Jongho alone in high school. He's upset he doesn't have his best friend with him, but is also fine with it because his parents finally get him a phone and him and Yeosang keep in touch, chatting everyday when Jongho is in his senior year and Yeosang is a freshman at Seoul university. Yeosang makes new friends, Mingi and Yunho, who are a loud chaotic duo that treat Jongho with nothing but kindness, and Jongho learns to like them too. 

By the time Jongho is graduating, he's excited because he's gotten into Seoul university for criminology. The transition from high school to University is a major one. Not only is the whole context completely different, but he would also be Living near residence. Yeosang and him decide to rent out a small but cute apartment located near residence and he's more than excited to start the new journey in his life. 

During the summer, he becomes even closer with Yunho and Mingi and now it's a group of the four of them. Now, starting his semester at University theres an excitement waiting to unfold, but also many trials and tribulations up ahead. 

*******

The semester starts with a boom, being swarmed with an endless amount of school work. Yeosang and him are always doing something, but they also never forget to spend time with their friend group, going out to have some fun. 

"Should I get a job?" Jongho asks Yeosang one day as they both work on an assignment. 

"Don't your parents pay for everything?" Yeosang asks, lazily typing on his laptop. 

"Yeah, but I want to be able to have extra money. Maybe like a small side one." 

And so he gets one, at a local Starbucks. He works part-time, three days a week for a few hours, but its enough to spend some extra cash and he's happy. It's a few weeks later when Yeosang is barging into the Starbucks looking all happy. 

Mingi, Yunho and Jongho are sitting at a booth, Jongho just done with his shift when Yeosang texted to meet there. 

"There he is, we've been waiting long enough. What's up?" Yunho asks, taking a sip from Mingi's Frappuccino. Mingi glares at him, flicking his head. 

"Okay guys, soooo.. I've been kind of keeping something away from you" Yeosang giggles with a wide smile, light blush on his cheeks.

"What's up with him? I swear he's never been so happy" Yunho whispers. 

"I don't know, but I'm kind of scared" Mingi replies. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes before placing the smile on his face again. "So I met a third year in my class a few weeks ago. He failed the course and has to take it again, and we exchanged numbers because I told him I can help him right?" 

"Okay..." Jongho nods, signalling to continue. 

"So during our little tutor sessions, we really got to get to know each other and well guys... I'm officially off the market!" 

"What!?" the three of them scream. 

"Yep! He asked me to be his boyfriend today! I'm so happy and I can't wait for you guys to meet him! He's having a brunch date at one of the campus restaurants this weekend and he's invited all of us. I'm going to meet his friends as well."

The three of them are shocked to the core, Yeosang, their introverted best friend, scored a _third year_?

"I did not see this coming" Mingi mumbles.

"Regardless, we're happy for you Yeo. And although we are going to grill him, we hope he treats you right" Jongho adds.

Yeosang smiles at them fondly.

*******

The weekend approaches and soon enough the four of them are at the popular brunch restaurant. Luckily Yeosang says he's secured a table for eight. The four of them arrive first, and so they take their seats, looking at the menu. 

Mingi and Yunho are arguing on what to order when Yeosang squeals. 

"He's here!" 

Looking up, they see a skinny tall male in their eyesight with black hair gelled to perfection. Yeosang knew how to score that was for sure, the male is gorgeous, androgynous in a sort of way. With the most perfect set of pearly white teeth, he smiles when he spots Yeosang. They greet halfway, hugging before they share a quick kiss. 

Behind Yeosang's boyfriend is a shorter male, even shorter than Jongho (and he was pretty short, forever mocked by Yunho and Mingi). His light brown hair extends into a resemblance of a mullet, one not many can pull off but it looks good on him. 

"These are my best friends, Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi. Guys, meet my boyfriend Seonghwa." 

Seonghwa smiles and waves to them, the three of them returning it. "and this is my best friend Hongjoong, we've been friends since basically diapers. My other friends are running a bit late, I'm sorry, but we can start without them." 

Hongjoong smiles widely and nods at them as well, before they all take their seats, leaving the two end ones across from each other empty. On one side is Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Yeosang, and the other is Jongho, Yunho and Mingi. 

They chat lightly after they order, getting to know one another. Seonghwa seems like a very sweet guy, so Jongho couldn't be happier for his best friend. Hongjoong is also very kind, also informing them of his intent on becoming a professional composer. He writes music and Jongho finds that very interesting. 

"I'm sorry about my other two friends, those lovebirds." 

With the confused faces that emit, Hongjoong chuckles. "They're dating, and most likely were too busy fucking before this, but they should be here soon." 

Jongho cringes, a face of disgust appearing. He's quite innocent one would say, he's never dated, never had sex, hasn't even had his first kiss. The whole department is new to him. Yeosang chuckles as he peers at Jongho, shaking his head. 

"Are you two dating?" Seonghwa asks, referring to Mingi and Yunho. 

"What?! No way! Haha we're best friends!" Yunho screams with a face of disgust, Mingi joining with an awkward laughter. Their faces are red though, and Yeosang and Jongho peer at eachother with knowing glances. 

_Oblivious idiots._

Seonghwa's eyes widen slightly as he nods, smiling awkwardly. 

When the food finally arrives, they all dig into it in hunger. Seonghwa and Yeosang act domestically cute, feeding each other cutely, and wiping each other's mouths. Jongho jokingly gags but he secretly finds it all very cute. 

"We're here! Sorry we're late" a new voice appears, panting slightly as they all eat. 

It's as if it happens in slow motion. Looking up with as smile, Jongho spots an attractive looking male with lilac hair, face apologetic as he stares at Seonghwa, but then his smile slowly drops when he spots the male standing behind him. 

_Am I hallucinating?_

No, he isn't.

_It couldn't be._

"San?" he whispers, all the pair of eyes turning to look at him. 

The figure behind moves, coming into full view. 

There he was. 

Choi San. 

Time did him well. Where as Jongho remembers his best friend being lanky with lean muscle, this san's muscle was evident. He was still skinny, but he gained more muscle everywhere. His black hair was longer, straight locks falling into his eyes. He's currently wearing a simple black tee and some black skinny jeans, but other than that, he was still Choi San, just looking a bit more mature. 

Jongho is in utter shock, he never ever, in a million years, thought he would see San again. Never. Let alone connecting in the same friend group. It still seems surreal, seeing the other stand in front of him, after so many years, after the heartache, the tears, after everything. 

_Memories. Of two little kids laughing, running, crying, hugging, singing, cuddling, eating, doing **everything** , quickly run through his mind._

San's expression turns from one of confusion to recognition, eyes widening, jaw slightly dropping as his eyes fall on Jongho. 

"J... J-Jongho?" 

Things are then silent, the two staring at each other in shock as the rest of them stare at the two as if a tennis match is happening, looking between them back and forth, lost. 

"Do you two know each other?" The purple haired male speaks up, frown etched on his face. 

Jongho feels like he's gonna throw up, and so his first reaction is to _flee_. 

"I... I have to go" Jongho speaks, quickly standing to grab his things before quickly running from the restaurant. San is in too much shock to even register what has happened, until Jongho is long gone. 

"Jongho wait!" San finds himself repeating some emotional words again, running after the other, but Jongho is long _gone._ No where to be seen outside. 

"What the hell just happened?" Mingi voices first from the confused bunch. 

"I.. I don't know. But I've never seen Jongho like that... I'm sorry babe but we've gotta. We'll sort this out later. Mingi, Yunho." 

The other two nod, understanding as they grab their things and quickly leave the restaurant. 

"Wooyoung do you have any idea what just happened?" Seonghwa asks. 

The purple haired male, Wooyoung, shakes his head. "No idea" he whispers. 

***

As soon as Jongho gets back to his apartment, he's running to the bathroom. He throws up all the food he ate in the toilet, heaving disgustingly. After flushing, he falls to the floor, sobs, heartache, all the painful emotions he felt immediately making his way back into his body. 

_No._

It's where Yeosang, Mingi and Yunho find him, curled up on the bathroom ground. They take him to his room, deciding to let him rest before bombarding him with questions. The next morning when he wakes up after crying himself to sleep, he goes to quickly brush his teeth and remove the foul taste in his mouth, then takes a hot shower to relax himself. 

He understands he has some explaining to do. 

Entering the sitting area, he notices Mingi and Yunho are there as well, must have slept over. He greets the three of them with a small sad smile, sighing as he takes a seat on the ground in front of them. 

They wait patiently as Jongho tries to form his words, and eventually everything starts to roll out between what happened with him and San. 

"That picture of two little boys in your room.. is that..." Yeosang asks. 

Jongho nods. He's framed a picture of him and San as kids on his wall of memorable moments in his room, his favourite picture, one that captured San's beautiful innocent dimpled smile. 

"I'm so sorry Jong, I didn't know-"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. You had no idea, I mean it's not like you knew him before and I didn't let you guys know of it all either." 

Mingi and Yunho have deep frowns etched on their faces, tongues tied on what to say. 

"I'm sorry I ruined the day by running like that, I just couldn't take the emotions that suddenly hit me. I had to get out of there." 

"it's okay, Seonghwa will understand. Plus I don't care, you come first" Yeosang says with a sad smile. Jongho returns it. 

He always expected, with that little bit of hope that if there was ever a day that he saw San again, he would be filled with joy, run into his arms, tell him how much he loves him and never wants to lose him so they can be together again. 

The ironic thing, is that it's the complete opposite. 

Jongho is feeling a lot of emotions, but he knows one thing for sure. 

_He doesn't want to see San again._

Why don't you want to see your best friend after so many years one may ask? Well there are many reasons. 

He doesn't want to relive those emotions he went through, a depressive state, many years ago. He doesn't want to remember that anger, that sadness, that betrayal. His mind has kept San at a perfect settling spot in his memories, one that has learned to go on, and he doesn't know if he's mentally ready for that to change (it already has). 

A lot of things have happened, it's been a long time and Jongho is afraid San isn't the same person anymore and doesn't want to deter the image he has of him. What if he's rude? or smokes? or something else? In addition, Jongho still loves san, something that hasn't changed since the day he knew he was in love with the other. San has a boyfriend, the purple haired dude that he came in with. How could Jongho ever be okay near him acknowledging that? 

Jongho sighs. He was trying to forget the incident, trying to push it to the back of his mind, but it's literally impossible. Now that Jongho knows San is at his school, he's going to start walking around with a second head behind his back to avoid him, and it'll take some work. Not to mention that his best friend, Yeosang, is dating one of San's best friends. 

_What a small world._

And so, with whatever happens, Jongho is forcing himself to just let it be at this point. You can't always have what you want, and he believes everything happens for a reason. There's a small part of his mind telling him that things were meant to be, because San was taken from him and now here he is again. 

but it's a very small part. 

*******

At first, he doesn't see or hear of San again. His life continues as it normally does, only with the added thought at the back of his mind. 

Until one day, when he's just finished class. He’s leaving the lecture room in a hurry to get home and start on an assignment when his arm is suddenly grabbed. He screams as he's pulled into a door, coming face to an empty study room. 

and there, standing in front of him, is none other than Choi San. 

It's silent at first as they both look at one another in shock, eyes holding so much emotion. Jongho doesn't feel as bad as last time, it's as if his mind feels finally prepared. He feels okay, a warmth that has been gone for a long time finally radiating in his chest, one that was only created by one person. 

"It really is you" San whispers, tears clouding his eyes as he brings a hand to stroke Jongho's cheek lightly. 

"It is..." Jongho whispers, tears forming in his own. 

Before they know it, they are in each other's arms, grasping one another so tightly as if it was their last hug. Never wanting to let one another ago. 

"I can't believe it's really you, I thought I would never see you again" Jongho sobs, burying his head in the other's chest. 

San lightly pets his hair with one hand, the other one wrapped around him tightly. "I knew I would always make my way back to you Jongie. One day and somehow, I was always optimistic." 

Once they both calm down, they decide to take a seat in the chairs, holding onto one another's hand with a warm tightness.

"I hated how things ended, so much. I regret it everyday, the fight we had. It ate me alive. I had to be positive that I would see you again, so I could apologize for the pain I caused you Jongie. I'm so sorry" San cries. 

_Jongie._ It shakes him to the core. 

Jongho shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. I was so angry, I let it get in the way of everything. If I had given you a chance to explain we could have found a way to make things work and not lose each other in the years that came." 

San smiles a watery sad one, dimples deep. 

Jongho continues. "Regardless, I'm glad we found each other again. I'm sorry I ran away the other day, I was just in so much shock. How did you even find me?" 

San smiles, chuckling lightly. "Seonghwa helped. I begged him to get some information about you sneakily from Yeosang, and went from there. It took some time.”

Jongho nods, smiling sadly. 

"look at you, you've grown. I've missed you so much" San whispers, eyes raking Jongho's body. Jongho blushes, lowering his head. 

"Same to you mr. muscle. We need to catch up." 

and so they do. They head over to a coffee place on campus and chat for hours and hours, catching up, until the sky is dark and the time is late. The conversation is so easy, _just like old times_.

"So, purple haired boy?" Jongho asks curiously. There's a feeling in his chest he chooses to ignore, pushing it aside. He can't dwell on that right now. 

"Wooyoung, he's my boyfriend. I met him during my first year here, he's truly amazing. I can't wait for the two of you to meet." 

Jongho smiles bitterly, nodding. "I'm glad you're happy." 

San can tell something is off, but he chooses to change the subject. "You.. you still have the ring."

Jongho nods, smiling as he lifts up his hand. San does the same, showing his similar one placed on his finger. They smile widely at each other with knowing loving smiles. 

Jongho is a bit scared as to where their relationship would head at this point, for a lot of things were different, but this time he was optimistic because, well, he finally had San again. 

***

They're inseparable after. 

Well, not as inseparable as they used to be, but close to the same, in a more mature way. They text each other all the time, and meet up when they can, which is numerous days in the week. Such as today, where San meets Jongho at his job at Starbucks and waits for his shift to end as he worked on some notes on the table in the corner. 

Jongho treats him to some free coffee and treats while he waits, sending him a small wink when San smiles widely. 

After the shift, they decide to just take a walk down towards a park nearby. The sun is setting and so the sky is a dark array of oranges and yellows, it's beautiful. 

"Do you still sing?" San quietly asks, suddenly. 

Jongho looks at him for a few seconds before smiling sadly. Still so many questions, still so many unknowns. They still had a lot of catching up to do he knows, and only time can play the part. 

"No. I stopped once... once you left. The drive wasn't there anymore" he finally replies. 

They continue to walk slowly down the sidewalk in silence, side by side, bodies close enough to feel each other's warmth. 

"What about you?" Jongho lightly asks. 

San smiles bitterly, shaking his head. "I stopped as well. I.. couldn't, not without you encouraging me. Not after things ended between us. That recording I made for you was the last time I sang." 

The recording.

Jongho still has it saved in a special folder in his laptop, heart clenching as he thinks about it. There are so many questions, did San really mean those words he sang? and if he did... what did that exactly mean? Did he used to love Jongho? More than a bestfriend?

"I'm sorry" Jongho replies. 

"It's okay, we're here, together again aren't we? If this doesn't scream fate I don't know what does" San speaks with a wide smile. His fingers move towards Jongho's, grabbing the younger's hand. He quickly intertwines their fingers, warm hands swinging lightly back and forth between them. 

Jongho immediately reddens, a fierce blush occupying his face. He's happy its dark out so it can't be noticed well. These small actions were things they easily did as young children, such as holding hands, and cuddling, but now, there was new meanings, at least to Jongho, who had realized years ago that he was in love with his best friend. 

_Still is._

But he can't act on those actions, not yet. Things were still sharp, they had just found each other, he didn't want to ruin that relationship. And.. San is in love with someone else. 

***

The next time Jongho goes to meet San (they've planned to study together in a private room of the library) he's surprised to see Wooyoung there as well. 

He knows it makes sense, for the two were dating, but he's just surprised because he hasn't seen the other in a while. He also doesn't know if he's ready to see him, San's boyfriend, but he knows he has to suck it up and face it head on. San is his best friend, there's nothing he can do but be supportive. 

"Oh, hello" Jongho greets, bowing. 

"Jongie! I don't think you've met him properly, this is my boyfriend Wooyoung. Babe, this is my best friend Jongho" San introduces. 

Wooyoung smiles, giving Jongho a small bow, but Jongho can tell the smile is forced, a bitter undertone. Wooyoung already doesn't like him. Silently gulping, he takes a seat across the both of them, opening up his bag.

He's usually talkative with San but has always been an introvert with new people, so he's a quiet bird while Wooyoung is there. San and Wooyoung chat with each other the entire time, giggling and flirting from here and there. San tries to incorporate Jongho in the conversation sometimes but Jongho only adds a few words before silently getting back to his work. 

He's never felt so awkward, and he has no idea why. This is his best friend's boyfriend, he should be getting to know him, and yet, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to know Wooyoung at all. 

He feels like a third wheel. 

"Jongho-ssi?" 

Jongho looks up, spotting Wooyoung peering at him. "Hm? Sorry didn't catch that." 

"We're having a birthday party for Hongjoong on the 28th at club treasure near campus. You should come, and bring some of your friends along as well. I'm sure Yeosang is already going as Seonghwa's plus one." 

Jongho nods, smiling. "Sure, thanks for the invite." 

He bids them goodbye a little after, lying about a shift he has. A sigh of relief washes over him when he's out of there, quickly making his way home. His phone buzzes with a beep minutes after he leaves. 

_**6:30pm: Sannie** _

_**You okay? You seemed off today** _

Jongho sighs, and waits till he’s home to answer. 

_**6:45pm: Jongie** _

_**I'm fine lol.** _

"Well look who has finally decided to show up" Mingi's voice sounds once Jongho opens the apartment door. 

Yunho, Yeosang and Mingi are on the couch wearing matching face masks, pyjamas already on with a movie on the TV. 

"He's too busy playing smooch smooch with San" Yunho says before him and Mingi giggle. 

Jongho's eyes widen with a gasp. "I am not! He has a boyfriend. San and I have a long history, you guys know that. We've just been catching up." 

Yeosang raises an eyebrow, eyes peering deep into Jongho. "You sure that's all there is to it?" 

Jongho hates how easily Yeosang can read him. He scoffs. "What else would there be? I'm going to my room." 

"It's movie night! Hurry up and change!" Mingi screams. 

"I will!" 

Once in his room, Jongho sighs, dropping into his bed with a groan. Why did things feel so complicated? 

***

Jongho decides to stop seeing San for a while. His emotions were getting the best of him, so he felt as if he needed some time to figure things out. They still text everyday, but Jongho always makes an excuse about school work when San suggests they meet. Eventually he stops asking, and though Jongho feels bad, he also feels like San realizes he just needs some space for the mean time. 

It's so weird how their relationship has changed Jongho thinks. They are still best friends, but things are different. When he has secrets or news, he isn't running to San to tell him first, he's running to Yeosang. He's avoiding San, he's emotionally impacted by San. 

Things have changed, and he hates it. 

Eventually, the party comes around and soon enough Jongho finds himself getting ready. He decides to style his black hair in a different style, exposing his forehead. He wears a simple red dress shirt with a few buttons undone tucked in some black skinny jeans, he thinks he looks good. 

The club is on campus so him and Yeosang meet Mingi and Yunho before they walk to it. Inside, music is blasting, people are dancing, and a big banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONGJOONG" hangs across the room. 

"You guys made it!" Hongjoong screams as he approaches them. He gives them each a hug after they give him their bags of gifts. 

"Happy birthday!" they all scream. 

Seonghwa appears a few seconds after, greeting them all before wrapping his arm around Yeosang. 

"We're going to dance!" Yunho and Mingi yell, starting to move to the beat together as they make their way towards the dance floor. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa's tongues are already down each other's throat as they kiss, Jongho cringing. 

"How about we leave the two love birds and head to the bar?" Hongjoong asks. 

"You don't have to ask me twice" Jongho quickly replies, following after Hongjoong. They each take a seat on a stool, Hongjoong ordering them some shots. 

"Nice party, everyone seems to be having fun" Jongho compliments. 

Hongjoong smiles cutely, nodding. "Thanks. I don't know half of these people to be honest but Seonghwa wanted to go big this year." 

Jongho chuckles as the bartender places their shots in front of them. 

"To a fun birthday then, cheers!" 

They touch cups before taking their shots, Jongho's face cringing at the strong alcoholic taste. It wasn't his first time taking shots but he wasn't a normal drinker. By the end of their shots, Jongho is tipsy, warm and tingly. 

"Want to dance?" Hongjoong asks. 

Normal Jongho would be a bit shy, but tipsy Jongho nods immediately as they make their way to the dance floor and start moving together to the beat. It's fun, Jongho finds himself smiling, and giggling as him and Hongjoong twirl, and grind, and move. 

But then, Jongho is suddenly being grabbed by the arm and dragged somewhere. He can't even see the body pulling him because there are too many bodies everywhere, so all he can do is struggle and tumble after the person, their grip too strong to fight off. Eventually he's outside, almost falling onto the cement as he loses his balance. 

"What the hell?!" he screams, looking up. "San? What are you-" 

It happens so fast. San moves to him quickly, lips suddenly crashing onto one another with so much force Jongho has to grab San's shirt to not fall back. San is quick to wrap his arms around him, taking dominance with experience as he starts to deepen the kiss. 

Jongho has never kissed anyone, so he's lost on what to do, but he finds his lips moving in a synchronized rhythm with San's, trying to keep up as their tongues battle in a trance. There's a heat forming all over Jongho, one so strong and pleasurable that he can't stop, mind blanking as he focuses on the kiss. 

San is grasping him tighter, emitting a small moan as they continue to kiss. It isn't until, much later when they're both dying for air when they pull apart, breath's heavy while panting. Jongho's eyes are closed, but he slowly opens them to spot San watching him with an intense look, one that quickly changes to guilt and regret. 

They're both silent as they stand there, contemplating their next words. 

"Jongho I-" 

"San! What's going on? I've been looking all over for you, is everything okay?" Wooyoung's voice appears as the doors open. Jongho turns away from them, facing the floor. 

"Wooyoung.. I.. yeah everything's fine. I.. um.. Jongho needs me right now. I'll be there in a sec okay?" 

Wooyoung looks between with narrowed eyes, suspicious, before he nods slowly, going back inside towards the party. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck. What have I done? Fuck!" San screams as he grips his hair tightly, moving to kick a garbage can. 

"You better get back to him" Jongho whispers. 

San turns, looking at Jongho. "What?" 

The tears are forming again, silently dropping down his face as he turns to look at San again, a feeling of deep irony, a repeated emotional scene about to take place. 

"I thought.. I thought I could do it. I thought we could do it.. but we can't" Jongho croaks, voice breaking. 

"What do you mean?" San asks. 

Jongho sniffs, wiping his tears but they continue to fall. "I had always felt like our relationship changed. Ever since we saw each other again, I just knew things would never be the same." 

San watches him with a sad confused expression. 

"San... you'll always be my best friend. Remember? we made that promise, that we will be best friends until the day we die." 

San nods slowly. 

"But... the dynamics of our relationship has changed, ever since the day you left. I can't walk around you pretending I don't feel these ways about you San. I can't walk around you, and pretend everything is okay, seeing you with another man knowing.. that I'm still in love with you." 

There it was, he let it go, _finally._

San's eyes widen, tears finally escaping his own eyes. 

Jongho lets out a small cry, shaking his head. "And I know it's not fair to you either, my confession. But if we don't acknowledge it, we will only hurt the ones we love more in the process. Wooyoung is everything to you, I hear the way you talk about him. You love him, and I can't .. I won't let my selfishness ruin that." 

San gulps, sniffing. "What're you saying?" 

Jongho smiles sadly, a bitter taste forming in his mouth. "San... we need to let each other go..." 

Heartbreak **.**

San remains silent. 

"We're best friends, and we will forever be best friends, because everything we had will forever remain engraved in our hearts. But our lives have changed.. maybe if things were different. And so that's why... I am doing the hardest thing I have ever done in my life... and letting you go San." 

San is frozen, the familiar light in his eyes gone. He watches the ground in a numb trance, seeming as if his soul wasn't in his body. Jongho realizes the pain that will cause from all of this, but he has to be smart. In the end, San's happiness came first, and he believed this was the only right thing to do. 

He walks towards the other, smiling sadly before lightly pecking his cheek. 

_**"Goodbye San."** _

A repeat. 

***

A rough first year passes by with a blink of an eye, and before Jongho knows it, he's a second year.

During the duration, a lot of things have happened. 

**Such as...**

"Ew, ugh I think I preferred them being oblivious idiots dancing around each other" Yeosang groans as he and Jongho gag at Mingi and Yunho making out on the couch. 

Jongho chuckles. "Me too." 

**and...**

"Seonghwa hyung asked me to move in with him next year.. will you be okay alone?" 

Jongho smiles fondly, happy for his best friend. "Of course my bunny. I have enough saved up to have my own apartment, with some help from my parents. I'm happy for you." 

"I love you."

"love you too." 

**and the most shocking...**

"I.. I want you to take my virginity" Jongho says with utter embarrassment, face red. 

Hongjoong's eyes widen in shock, jaw dropping. "You're a virgin? No fucking way." 

Jongho glares. 

With a chuckle, Hongjoong lifts his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay... are.. are you sure about this?" 

Jongho nods. 

There wasn't much there for him and Hongjoong, no intense feelings, but Jongho wanted to change his life around. He wasn't going to be an afraid innocent boy anymore, he was grown, and he was going to make his own decisions, whether they are great, or mistakes. Life was all about risks.

A few nights later finds Jongho laying naked on Hongjoong's bed, nervous, heart beating faster than it ever has.

"You need to relax Jongho, or it's going to hurt. Just relax." 

He experiences both pain and pleasure that night that will forever be engraved in his head. 

And so, the next year is a new one. He lives alone, his friends are all in happy relationships, and he finds himself single. Hongjoong and him were fuck buddies for a couple of months but decided to end things later on. 

And since that day.. he hasn't seen San again. 

He hears of him sometimes, especially when he's around Seonghwa because of Yeosang, little things, but he never asks for more, biting his tongue. 

Jongho just hopes he's happy. 

*******

It's not till later on in the year when things change forever. Jongho is headed home from class when he hears it. 

That voice. That song. It can't be?

Following the sound, he finds himself lightly singing along to the lyrics.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

There are tears in his eyes when he finally reaches the voice, slightly shaking his head. 

Because there San is, holding a guitar, singing his heart out while his eyes watch Jongho. 

He still looks the same, occupying a black leather jacket in the cold evening. When the song ends, they stare at one another in silence, Jongho utterly confused. 

San jumps down from where he is standing ontop of a bench, slowly approaching Jongho. 

"I knew you'd come." 

"W-what is going on San? I'm so confused." 

San smiles sadly before grabbing Jongho's hands. "I'm so sorry it took me so long, and I'm sorry I put you through so much pain." 

Jongho raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm in love with you Choi Jongho, have been for a long time, and I’m not afraid to yell it to the whole world anymore. There is no one else I would rather be with and so please, accept my serenade? I cant... I can't lose you again." 

Jongho gasps, eyes wide. He's speechless. 

San continues. "It took me some time... but I've finally figured things out. I let Wooyoung go a while ago, because he deserves better. He deserves someone that can love him with all their heart, that I could never do... because.. my heart belongs to someone else." 

Jongho lets out a small sob. 

"When I look at you.. I see the truth, I see my way home. When my world is falling apart, and there is no light in the dark, I look at you. Jongho, I'm in love with you. And I've been so ever since we sang that song together.. I was just afraid because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, so I kept it hidden. Then came all the drama, and then when we found each other again.. and I lost you again. But I'm not afraid to say it anymore because I _can't_ lose you again." 

Jongho has never smiled so wide. 

"I love you too Sannie. Since the day you stepped in front of me with your purple shoes. C'mere." 

They embrace each other tightly, sharing a passionate kiss before falling into one another's arms again. 

“How did you even find me?”

San chuckles awkwardly. “I might have stalked you for a bit?”

It only makes Jongho laugh, tightening his hold on the other.

"I can't believe it took us this long" San giggles into Jongho's hair. 

"Right? And I thought Mingi and Yunho were bad. Look at us." 

They laugh, lightly swaying in each other's arms. 

"Together until the end?" 

Jongho nods. "Until the day we die." 

**The End.**


End file.
